


A Visit

by bookish_cupcake



Series: Hel of The Forgotten [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Norse mythology freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits. It only took him half a century. </p><p>Best read after "An Unknown Truth," but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

I awoke the next morning to find Father inspecting the throne. He finally averted his attention to me, straightened his posture, and tsked.

“This needs to be polished.”

I slapped him. The resounding thud echoed through the room.

“It took you half a century!” I shouted.

Father rubbed his cheek and regarded me with feigned sourness. “Asgard has been busy in your absence, little one. Heimdell has been most unpleasant and left me to learn the ways of travel without the Bifrost.” He looked at me as if for the first time. “You have grown.”

Five decades does that, Father.

“Would you like to _marvel_ at my abode?” Bitterness seeped from my tongue. “My hall, Eljudnir. My couch, Sickbed. My curtains, Glimmering Mischance. This is my threshold—Sinking to Destruction.  How proud you must be of your ill gotten spawn.”

Something flickered in his eyes. Ah, is he recalling what a sweet girl that once inhabited this body? Does he see how this wretched place warps?

Five decades does that, Father.

“Leave me, Father.”

He blinked, observant eyes not straying from me. 

“You desire vengeance.”

The girl he cooed to, read to, and adored, wanted revenge. 

“I said leave.”

“Not just against me and Odin, but everyone. Heimdell sees you trying to escape.”

“ _Leave!_ ”

His mouth opened, on the verge to tell me something, but he snapped it shut. With a bow, he disappeared.

I remained in the darkness of my abode.


End file.
